throaticusfandomcom-20200213-history
Throaticus
Throaticus, '''eventually known as '''Dominus, founded the great empire of Athroatica. He was a Roman, brother of famous gladiator Spartacus, and son of a Suffigi Lord. His lineage can be traced back to Darth Throatilus. Once a fearsome Roman soldier, he was reduced to a mere gladiator after the Romans recognized his potential. He continued Lebronius's rebellion against the Roman Empire and founded his own empire. Throaticus would serve in the Throat Wars, along with his Brother in Throat, Fanazinius, and his young apprentice, Ahsokacus. Throaticus would have a son at the end of the Throat Wars, who he named Throatwalker. Throaticus eventually fell to the Dark Side of the Throat, taking the title of "Dominus" while serving the Suffigi Order and Roman Empire. Dominus would eventually be redeemed back into the Light Side of the Throat by Throatwalker, reclaiming his title of Throaticus, and overthrowing the Suffigi Grand Master, also Roman Emperor, Excepton. At some point, Throaticus was used as the basis for Throatacoid. History Roman Empire and Throat Wars Throaticus was born on the desert world of Carthage, and he and his mother were slaves to a junk dealer. Throaticus would spend much of his time fantasizing about being an adventurer or a Throati Knight, who he believed he was named after. One day, a group of Roman soldiers escorting queen of the embargoed planet Snaboo wandered into the junk store after being forced to land on Carthage due to a malfunction with the hyperdrive of their ship. Fanazinius and his Roman master, Spartacus, saw potential in Throaticus, and attempted to barter for his freedom. Spartacus then discovered he was the brother of Throaticus after meeting his mother, and became even more determined to free him. Spartacus made a bet with the junk dealer that if Throaticus won an upcoming gladiatorial fight, that his winnings would be used for a new hyperdrive and to secure his freedom. The junk dealer, who was a gambling addict, accepted the offer. Throaticus won the gladiatorial contest despite all of the odds placed against him, and was able to return to the planet of Rome (known as Throat after the Battle of Rome). The Throati council rejected Throaticus, as he was too old, and he traveled to Snaboo with his comrades. After fighting through the Snaboo palace, the group of rebels were able to free enough pilots to allow for an assault on the Trade Federation control ship, while the native population of dwarves simultaneously distracted the Trade Federation's army on the field outside of Stheed. Throaticus was told to hide in the cockpit of a ship, but accidentally started it, and the autopilot brought him into the battle up above, while Fanazinius and Spartacus dueled Lebronius, and the rest of the militia fought towards the throne room. Throaticus found himself to be a naturally skilled pilot, and was able to find a way inside the control ship and blow it up from the inside, this deactivating the Trade Federation's army on Snaboo and saving the dwarves. After chasing Lebronius to his lair on Snaboo, Fanazinius made the mistake of attempting to charge at the much more powerful Lebronius by himself, resulting in facing the full force of Lebronius's basketball lightning. With Fanazinius incapacitated, Spartacus was now left to face Lebronius by himself, and was also defeated. In the nick of time, Shlorticus showed up, and forced Lebronius into retreat after saving the lives of Fanazinius and Spartacus. Throaticus returned to Snaboo, and was finally inducted into the Throati order. He, Fanazinius, Spartacus, and all others then participated in a parade of freedom celebrating victory against the Trade Federation on Snaboo. After serving the Roman Empire for years as a soldier, he was tasked with finding and killing Lebronius, who was supposedly hiding and stirring up conflict in the Roman vassal state of Carthage. This was merely a ploy by the Roman Empire to kill Throaticus, but, unknown to the Roman Empire, Lebronius was actually in Carthage, and managed to plant seeds of doubt within Throaticus, after explaining that the Romans believed that he was too powerful and would attempt to kill him. Throaticus was warned that he would be reduced to a mere gladiator, which turned out to be true. Though enjoying combat, hated the Roman Empire for their use of slaves in gladiatorial combat. Slaves such as Throaticus were treated horribly, in order to "strengthen them for combat", according to the Romans. Roman propaganda also said that slaves were allowed to fight for their freedom in the arena, but Throaticus and other gladiator slaves found such claims to be absolutely false. Throaticus eventually found himself fighting daily in the Colosseum, where he would often be matched against other slaves. One day, Fanazinius, a Roman soldier and close friend and mentor to Throaticus would be arrested by the Romans for treason, and sentenced to death by rabid animal in the Colosseum. Ahsokacus, Throaticus's love interest and apprentice, would also be charged with treason. All three were tied to poles in the middle of the Colosseum, and each had a separate rabid animal released in their direction. Fanazinius, Throaticus, and Ahsokacus were able to escape their chains, but were eventually cornered by the Romans. In the nick of time, Lebronius and a strike team of several dozen Throati appeared in the Colosseum, giving weapons to the 3 captives and fighting unending waves of Romans. After being surrounded, and all hope being lost, they were offered a chance of surrender by Vesuvicus. Lebronius refused, and prepared for the worst. Luckily, Shlorticus had retrieved the Throat Army from Kamino, and lead an assault on the Colosseum. In the chaos, Throaticus, Poundacles, and several other gladiators were able to slip out of the Colosseum, and eventually out of Rome itself. Before escaping, however, Throaticus and his brother, Spartacus, engaged a Roman general in a duel in order to buy time for the others to escape. Spartacus was mortally wounded, but Throaticus was able to defeat the cruel general, seemingly killing him by cutting him in half horizontally, sparking a quest for revenge by the Roman general against Throaticus. Throaticus became separated from the group of escapees, and was forced to hitch a ride on a ship in the shipyard. This ship flew to Carthage, where Throaticus took upon himself the task of retrieving a Forerunner artifact before the Romans could reach it, while simultaneously evading Roman authorities. Throaticus would go on to spark a slave rebellion in the Roman Empire, crippling Roman influence in the region, and allowing Throaticus to establish his very own empire - Athroatica - in place of the Romans. Throaticus would have to participate in the front lines of the Throat Wars, also known as the War for Independence, until the Roman Army was sent into retreat following Throaticus's victory at Siscia. Throaticus proclaimed himself Emperor, but quickly bestowed that title upon Excepton, choosing for himself to be the Commander of the Athroatican military instead. Excepton would be killed around 15 years later, sparking a civil war in Athroatica. Around this time, Throaticus's son, Throatwalker, was born. Fall of Athroatica and Reign of Dominus Throatwalker would be kidnapped by the Roman Empire at an early age, leading Throaticus on a quest to search for his missing son, as well as massacring Romans in secret. His hatred toward the Romans, as well as his belief that his son was found by Athroatica and killed due to his potential power, would cause Throaticus's eventual turn to the Dark Side of the Throat, in which he was given the name of "Dominus" after joining the Suffigi Order. Dominus then pledged allegiance to his former archenemy: the Roman Empire. Shlorticus, the best friend of Throaticus, would attempt to destroy the Suffigi Lord with the help of Fanazinius before he could cause any more damage. They would accomplish this by engaging in a lengthy duel with Dominus on a frozen planet, in which Dominus was defeated via a Throat Push, and temporarily submerged in the cryomagma. During this duel, a 1v1 basketball match would take place between Lebronius and Dominus's new Suffigi master, but he would ultimately fail to defeat him due to the Suffigi Lord's cheating. After the duel, Dominus's signature helmet would fall onto the ground in front of Fanazinius, which Fanazinius would take, and later give to Throatwalker. Dominus emerged enraged and with an exotic gray skin tone, resembling ash. Dominus would eventually be redeemed back into the Light Side of the Throat by Throatwalker, reclaiming his title of Throaticus, and overthrowing the Suffigi Grand Master, also Roman Emperor, Excepton, and become one with the Throat. The Coid Wars The death of Excepton sent a shockwave of the Throat throughout the universe, eventually reaching the galactic edge outside the unknown regions. Unknown to the Galaxy, a threat much greater than the Romans was preparing to invade. The Coids, a race of cybernetic androids with organic skin, had been waiting on the edge of the Galaxy to invade once they believed the Galaxy was at its weakest. The Coids would also send scouting parties into the Galaxy prior to invading, who would blend in with society, sometimes going as far to replace people with cybernetic duplicates. Throaticus, like almost all other sentients, had a coid based on him, named Throatacoid. Throaticus had ascended to godhood by this time, and would guide his followers to bring the Galaxy back into light.wUnbeknownst tothe Galaxy, this period of chaos is exactly what the remnants of the Romans wanted. The Neo-Romans would step out of the shadows after almost a century of hiding in the devasting attack on the Throat Towers. Descendants * Throatwalker * Throatakiin